<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames and Dragons by LuxAndLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214826">Flames and Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAndLight/pseuds/LuxAndLight'>LuxAndLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Soulmates! AU, dragons! au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAndLight/pseuds/LuxAndLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where dragons are born to help you find your soulmate, things are no less than complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SnowSpark Fest Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flames and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first ever contribution to a Ficfest and I am very scared yet happy at the same time! I hope you enjoy reading this!</p>
<p>⚡❄SnowSpark Prompt #24❄⚡</p>
<p>Big thanks to the prompter for their lovely prompt that caught my eye (I'm very sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted), a big hug to K, who urged me to take this and supported me all the way, and a huge bag of hearts for the mods who allowed me to participate in this fest! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The forest of Exodus was void of all sound sans the rhymical crunch of boots against dried leaves, a silent breeze flowing past and making the man shiver and set his wagon down in favor of wrapping his coat tighter around his figure. The sun was still shining proudly on the horizon yet with the coming of winter, the sunlight was not enough to balance with the cold atmosphere, nonetheless if it was time for the moon to reign above. Some men only venture deep into the chilly forest if their dragon was there providing them warmth.</p>
<p>And then there's Minseok.</p>
<p>Donning only a fur-lined coat and pants, the young ebony-haired male was determined to bring back some wood logs to help start a fire to save himself from freezing to death inside his hut. In retrospect, most persons of his age would have already met their dragon companion and were now helping him survive another frigid winter season, along with fulfilling its main purpose of helping their human partner find their soulmate, but it seems that fate wasn't exactly on his side.</p>
<p>Junmyeon, his acquaintance and friend, had gotten his dragon and found his soulmate two months before the winter season. Minseok could still remember the wide smile the scholar had when he showed off the fire burning brightly in his lantern. After all, everything starts with that. Once both soulmates are of age, the lantern that they inherit from their parents mysteriously light up in whatever color it wishes to be and it is up to the owner to take it to the nearest dragon temple and get their dragon.</p>
<p>It's perfectly normal for one-half of the soulmates to wait for a few weeks, even months until their lanterns light up. Life is a game of patience, after all. But to Minseok, life wasn't that simple.</p>
<p>It had been exactly two years, five months, and twenty-six days since his coming of age, yet his bronze lantern that his father gave to him before his passing remained unlit, probably swinging on its old, rusty hook outside his hut judging by the windy breeze blowing through the forest. When asked about it, he would have only smiled and said that he wasn't interested in getting a soulmate, but heaven knows that every single syllable he said was a complete lie.</p>
<p>Perhaps life <em>is </em>a game of patience, but it wasn't a game Minseok was willing to play for so long, so he put the thought of having a soulmate in the backburner and just focused on the upcoming winter. Lifting his wagon, he continued the rest of the path until he reached the edge of the village. Exodus Village; his and Junmyeon's home.</p>
<p>"Minseok-hyung!"</p>
<p>Speak of the devil.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was lumbering towards him wearing the thickest coat he had, which was equivalent to a mountain ram's fleece ("There's nothing wrong in being prepared!"). Meanwhile, Suho was padding down beside him, reptilian eyes warily watching over their partner in case he tumbles over for the nth time.</p>
<p>"Myeon, you know there's still a few weeks left before the coming of winter, right?" Minseok chided gently, "Look, even Suho's judging your poor choices."</p>
<p>True to his words, the royal blue-scaled creature was blinking at him slowly before a rumbling sound crawled up its throat, somehow agreeing to Minseok's statement.</p>
<p>"I thought you're on my side!" Junmyeon huffed, crossing his arms in faux-anger, "Good luck finding another partner that gives you good belly rubs."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, Minseok spotted Suho chirping before laying a paw on his human partner's knee, the woodcutter giving Junmyeon a solid three seconds before laughing when the latter had immediately given the dragon a soft head pat. Choosing to ignore the bitter feeling that was threatening to ruin the heartfelt moment, Minseok lifted his cart and made his way to his hut. As if sensing his friend's quieter-than-normal attitude, Junmyeon decided to distract his mind with the daily shenanigans he had to put up with because of his students.</p>
<p>"And then Jongin just made it—!"</p>
<p>Minseok hummed, eyes downcast to look out for any rocks to kick out of the way while signaling Junmyeon to continue, only to look at the scholar in confusion when a weak tug at his coat was his response. Junmyeon's eyes were wide as saucers as he continued to gape at what was before them, and looking at the direction of where he was staring at, Minseok couldn't help but feel the same way.</p>
<p>Or perhaps probably more.</p>
<p>Because right in front of them was none other than his hut, but swinging on the old, rusty hook was a lit-up lantern. Minseok couldn't almost believe it and thought of it as a trick of the light, but upon further inspection, his bronze lantern was protecting a flickering little flame.</p>
<p>He was thunderstruck and frozen, unmoving from his spot even though his arms were getting sore from lifting the wood-filled cart. Of all the days, the months, the <em>years </em>that have pasted, why now? Why had the deities chosen this fateful day to bestow upon him the one thing he sought after all those years ago and not a day from, well, <em>all those years ago?</em></p>
<p>Just when Minseok found it a tad bit difficult to breathe was when he snapped out of the endless questions, he had no answers for. Not yet anyway. Finally setting down the wagon, he willed himself to move forward and reach out to the lantern. With deft fingers, he quickly unhooked it before letting it settle on his hands, the heat doing little to warm up his cold fingertips but it doesn't matter. None of it can damper the spark of excitement he feels in his system.</p>
<p>Squinting at the small fire through the cloudy glass, Minseok swears he can see the colors of light blue and yellow on the wick. Oddly enough, one can say that the twin flames were dancing lightly with each other instead of fighting for more space. One completes the other.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>Looking up, Minseok gave a spaced-out look to an amused Junmyeon and a rather curious Suho.</p>
<p>"Time for you to get your partner, hyung," the scholar chuckles, "You know what they say, what becomes of the Flame without the dragon?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Minseok! You finally came!"</p>
<p>Upon entering the temple, Minseok felt a few chills running up his spine, probably from how cold Exodus was, yet the sight of the templar Yixing's dimpled smile was enough to warm his soul.</p>
<p>"Come in! You're going to freeze to death the longer you're out there!" the templar ushered Minseok inside the oddly warm center, "I'm glad that you finally got your Flame."</p>
<p>"Yeah, two years is a long time, isn't it?" Minseok chuckled shyly</p>
<p>They made their way towards the center where a circular, waterless pool was located along with an elevated stone plate in front of the pool. Dusting it off slightly, Yixing wordlessly asked for the lantern, to which Minseok gave without question.</p>
<p>"It <em>is </em>a rare case, but the rare ones are always the best," Yixing supplied, setting the lantern on the stone plate, "The elder says that your journey with your dragon is going to be the most fulfilling."</p>
<p>"Isn't every journey fulfilling in a way? Like, you're leaving your homeplace with your dragon to find your soulmate?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps, but I didn't exactly leave Exodus since Junmyeon was right here as well," Yixing giggled, moving to scratch Lay, his dragon, behind the ears, "But it did leave a fond memory of when Junmyeon had fallen into the lake because his dragon was trying to reach us. That sight was fulfilling enough, but don't tell him I said that."</p>
<p>They share a laugh before Yixing moved to stand in front of the woodcutter, "This is it, Kim Minseok. Another chapter of your life is about to begin. It's time for two halves to become a whole with the help of a creature born out of the very Flame that sparked between you and your soulmate. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>At his nod, Yixing then turned around and stepped aside, allowing Minseok to face the lantern. The Flame seemed to be shaking more than usual. Before Minseok can guess what was going to happen next, the templar gave a sharp whistle before a streak of pink had left his side and grabbed the lantern from the plate, jumping into the pool without missing a beat.</p>
<p>Minseok heard the telltale sound of the lantern's glass breaking before the blue-yellow fire suddenly filled the entire pool and shot up high, the flames dancing around just like cloth dancing along with the wind. It was just as mystical as his late father described it to be, the mix of cyan and yellow adding to the excitement as the colors rhythmically blinked back and forth.</p>
<p>But within the Flames, Minseok could see a figure taking shape; a gray silhouette mixed in the twin hues. It was moving around impatiently, almost as if it was searching for something. Hypnotized by the silhouette's patterned movements, Minseok crept closer to the circle of Flames, the heat magically doing little to no harm to the woodcutter. But before he can get even closer, the figure suddenly stopped moving, almost as if it sensed Minseok's gaze trained on it.</p>
<p>"The Flame takes its form!" Lay cried out</p>
<p>The next thing Minseok felt was something barreling against him, making him topple over, back against the floor. The Flames were extinguished, he notes as he took in the darkness that surrounds the temple once more, but the creature that was now sitting on his chest seemed to be shining brightly in comparison.</p>
<p>Bright yellow reptilian orbs were staring back at his brown human ones, the color wildly contrasting with its navy-blue scales. Taking in the sight of the magnificent creature currently squeezing the air out of him, Minseok also noticed the electric blue streaks starting from the twin horns on top of its head to its claws in a zigzagged pattern, as if imitating bolts of lightning.</p>
<p>"This is a rather peculiar case," Yixing hummed but made no further explanation. Instead, he brought his arms up and cried out,</p>
<p>"Born just as the sun peaks out from the horizon, we welcome the dragon of thunder, Chen!"</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crash! Boom!</em>
</p>
<p>The thunderous noise was similar to the sound of lightning strikes, yet it couldn't be farther from the truth. Instead, it was the sound of smashed pots and toppled crates as a certain woodcutter was left to deal with the aftermaths of his overly-excited dragon's "reign of terror".</p>
<p>Minseok watched in horror as Chen scrambled from rooftop to rooftop, happy rumbling noises coming from its throat as it continued making his way to the deeper part of the city, occasionally bellowing for Minseok to "hurry the fuck up" (in dragon language, of course) before going on his merry way on top of the tiles roofs of El Dorado.</p>
<p>Yixing had explained a few months ago the basics of taking care of a dragon and whatnot to Minseok, and the woodcutter had done his best to follow through with his partner's every need. Yixing had also explained that it shouldn't be that hard, considering that "the dragon is like a carbon copy of its partner", to quote the templar.</p>
<p>Let's just say that Chen is far from being like its partner.</p>
<p>For the majority of their journey to find Minseok's soulmate, Chen had been no less than a lightning bolt; always full of energy and quick on its claws, when it comes to messing around of course. Chen was brash, quick and stupidly courageous; everything Minseok was not, yet the woodcutter couldn't deny the hidden soft side the dragon had whenever it was just them alone, always wanting to get coddled up instead of putting up a front, at least when it comes to Minseok anyway.</p>
<p>"Yah!"</p>
<p>As Minseok turned the corner, he entered a small alleyway and skidded to a stop right in front of Chen, who was thankfully back down on the ground. He was about to send a barrage of scolding right then and there when he suddenly noticed the dragon's clue streaks lighting up faintly, which was a new sight to see.</p>
<p>"Chen, what are you…"</p>
<p>Following the dragon's gaze, the words slowly died in Minseok's throat as he realized that they weren't the only ones in the alleyway. Right in front of them was a man and his dragon, who seemed to be staring intently at Chen. The dragon was astoundingly white as the snow that was starting its descent recently, with horns and claws mimicking icicles and eyes shining a beautiful ice-blue. The icicle-like spikes on its back and tail seemed to be glistening slightly, and by the look on the man's face, it doesn't seem to be a normal occurrence either.</p>
<p>A low grumbling noise coming from Chen caught Minseok's attention as he quickly assumed it as a warning for a potential fight and caught one of the dragon's horns, steering his partner away from the sight of the other dragon.</p>
<p>"No! I said no more fights, Chen!" he chided at the dragon, before turning towards the man, who has a hand resting on the side of his dragon's neck, "I'm so sorry about that. He's been a handful lately."</p>
<p>"It's fine. Your partner's probably more fun than this old lizard." The other man grumbled, a small smile settling on his kittenish lips as he surveyed his sitting dragon, "This guy wouldn't move unless I lured him over with berries."</p>
<p>Minseok didn't have any rhyme or reason as to why the fond smile of the male as he scratched his dragon's chin started pulling at his heartstrings, yet the feeling settled warmed his core. Choosing to ignore the odd sensation, Minseok turned to look at his dragon to discreetly hide the faint blush that was starting to paint his cheeks and <em>why was he like this?!</em></p>
<p>"It's strange, y' know?" the man continued, "I was dreaming of going on adventures and quests with my dragon before my lantern lit up, but here we are, currently stuck in El Dorado since my lug of a dragon wouldn't move five feet out of the city walls, let alone fly, and so I thought something must be wrong since Xiumin's my exact opposite and—Wait, I was rambling, I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>The woodcutter surprised himself when a laugh had gone out of his mouth. He was usually annoyed when his friends wouldn't get to the point, yet here he was, head over heels over a stranger cutely speaking his mind. At the sight of the man and his dragon starting, Minseok suddenly backtracked and cleared his throat, trying to work his way out of embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Well, um, I seem to be sharing the same fate as you," He explained awkwardly, "It seems like Chen, my dragon, is also an embodiment of everything I am not."</p>
<p>At this, Chen shuffled in place before briefly flapping his wings, a whine escaping from his throat.</p>
<p>"Really?! I'm glad someone in this world finally understands me," The male giggled, which totally did not do wonders to Minseok's heart, before stick out his hand, "I'm Kim Jongdae, and this Xiumin, my partner."</p>
<p>The woodcutter shook his hand, "Kim Minseok, and this rascal's Chen."</p>
<p>The latter was so distracted in Jongdae's blinding smile that he didn't realize Chen slinking out of his grasp. Moments later, a bright flash of light and quiet "Mrrp"s had caught the two human's attention.</p>
<p>The two dragons were side by side, tails intertwined. Both Minseok and Jongdae watched in awe as the two dragons' scales seemed to be glistening as they looked at each other like there was nothing else in the world besides themselves.</p>
<p>"Oh." Minseok could hear the other mutter</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh indeed.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A few months ago, Jongdae was ecstatic to find his lantern lit up on his birthday, the silver metal shining even more with the Flame of yellow and cyan inside its core. He had waited for this day to come ever since he had discovered the wonders of the world, and he was ever ready to partner up with his dragon and set off into the great unknown. And who knows, he might be able to find Elyxion's greatest treasure in one of his explorations!</p>
<p>Sure, there was also the gift of being able to find your soulmate, but why settle down with one person when you can explore the entirety of Elyxion? There are so many more paths to take and he wasn't ready to give all that up yet. Surely his soulmate wouldn't mind if they waited a little bit more, right?</p>
<p>Unfortunately, all of his plans came crashing down when his Flame had transformed into his dragon under the templars of the Univ Village, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The dragon of frost wasn't too keen on the plan and settled on walking with him only when berries got involved in the equation, and it ultimately landed them in El Dorado where Xiumin had refused on going anywhere outside the city.</p>
<p>"Come on Xiuxiu! Let's walk through the field outside the city!" Jongdae proposes to the sitting dragon, "All this city air is clogging up your head and you know it!"</p>
<p>Instead of following his partner's proposal, Xiumin gazed at Jongdae with his icy blue eyes before settling on looking back into the distance, almost as if it was waiting for something. It had been like this for the past couple of days, with Jongdae over the moon when Xiumin had finally exited the inn they were currently staying in, only to crash back down when his partner had opted to sit in the alleyway next to the inn instead.</p>
<p>"Please Xiumin, even just a few minutes outside—"</p>
<p>He didn't get the thought out fully, for the sky was suddenly blocked out momentarily before a dragon with sparking yellow eyes had dropped down from out of nowhere, startling a yelp out of Jongdae while Xiumin hadn't even flinched.</p>
<p>"Yah!"</p>
<p>And that's when Jongdae had met the most handsomely beautiful male who had a cute laugh. He felt his heartbeat quicken its pace the moment he made contact with the other's feline-like eyes, even more so when he realized that he was none other than his soulmate.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>But then a sinking feeling suddenly appeared in his chest. He hadn't thought about meeting his soulmate so soon. Surely it wasn't him, was he? But the moment he exchanged glances at Minseok and how it pulled at his heartstrings did he realize that they were, in fact, soulmates.</p>
<p>"So, uh…"</p>
<p><em>Think, Jongdae! Be a gentleman and start a conversation! </em>His mind supplies</p>
<p>"You and me, huh?"</p>
<p>It would also seem that his mind had also abandoned ship.</p>
<p>A giggle escaped the other's lips, "Yeah, if you want to put it that way."</p>
<p>Jongdae smiled and thanked the heavens that Minseok wasn't the one to judge the questionable sentences that comes out of his mouth, but unfortunately, the moment soon dissolved into another round of awkward silence.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a roar sounded from outside the alleyway. Glancing at the street, Jongdae took in the blurs of white and blue before they took off. Jongdae glanced at the space where the dragons once were before sharing the same surprised expression with Minseok before dashing off into the streets, calling for his dragon to come back to no avail.</p>
<p>Too many questions whirled in the adventurer's mind, yet he was too focused on getting his dragon back than thinking pointlessly for an answer that wouldn't reveal itself no matter how hard he tried. Fate liked to play too many games on too many people, and Jongdae happened to be one of them.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, the cobblestone path dissolved into dirt and grass and the sky was finally crystal clear, showing off its oranges and blues as the sun was slowly descending on the horizon. Another roar sounded in the skies and the two looked up to see Chen and Xiumin gliding through the air in sync, happily twirling around each other as if they were dancing.</p>
<p>It's been a while since Jongdae had seen a sight as beautiful as this, but looking to his right, he may have found someone who made it even more stunning. Minseok was gaping in awe at the two flying dragons, completely entranced by the scene. After mustering up the courage to take a bold step, Jongdae stretched his hand out towards the other, to which Minseok thankfully took. Together, they stood hand-in-hand as they watch their dragons light the sky on fire with their flames.</p>
<p>After two years, Minseok had finally gotten the happy ending he yearned for, and Jongdae had gotten the greatest treasure in Elyxion.</p>
<p>To Minseok, the wait was worth it.</p>
<p>To Jongdae, the world can wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is much appreciated! If enough people shout at me, I might be able to switch it up and start from Jongdae's point of view, but who knows?</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Good news everyone! The continuation of this little story is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856160/chapters/57534196">Ignite and Roar</a>! Go check it out if you want more crazy shenanigans involving the two lovers and their dragons! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>